The Flash: Brightest Light
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Alternative Ending to 'The Trap' (Barry/Iris) When a fight between The Flash and Reverse Flash reveals to Iris the true identity of her hero, Will it clear her mind on how she feels about him or confuse her more.


The Flash: Brightest Light

(Alternative ending to 'The trap'… please enjoy and send in your reviews, I would like to thank **'brulandia, ISeeitIShipIt, lucyoffairytale1228, snnowfrostt, luluguineapig, Frog1, King of nightmares and dragons, Starcalista, (Guest) Hope, MontyBurns104, wilddawg992003, SnowBarryShipper, KyannaLashae (guest), Marquise de jour (Guest) and more' **for their kind reviews on my previous Flash stories)

Barry sped through the streets as fast as he could push himself as Cisco fed him the location of Iris and Eddie where Wells or Eobard was heading for.

Joe dialled in Eddie's number after Iris went to answer phone, Eddie rolled his eyes and decided to answer his cell phone "Hey Joe…" before he could tell Joe what was happening he was met by the frantic tone of Joe West "Eddie… Wells is heading straight towards you and Iris!" he warned, Eddie hung up and drew his gun pulling Iris behind him who looked startled by this course of action.

"Eddie… what's going on?" Iris asked feeling her own heart rate increase in fear of not knowing what was coming.

A sudden gust of wind drew their attention and before them stood the vibrating figure of a man in a yellow suit.

"It's you… you're the man in yellow, you killed Barry's mom" Iris whispered as the figure stalked closer "I hope it's not a bad time" the dark vibrating voice of the man in yellow sent chills through her body.

Wells or Reverse Flash was about to speed at them but was cut off by a gust of wind and a body slamming into his back sending him and the now angry Flash to the ground.

"Stay away from them!" Flash roared not disguising his voice, but luckily enough Iris was too focused on clearing the confusion on the current situation to notice.

"Ah Flash… Come to die like you mother" Reverse Flash taunted, that part definitely caught Iris's attention, Flash stalked closer "You will confess… or I will beat it out of you!" Barry warned, his voice edged in rage.

"You will lose… you will die" Wells taunted with a smirk, Eddie and Iris moved away from the 2 speedsters but enough to see the fight… Both speedsters impacted and punches were traded, blood smeared the railings as Barry's head collided with the metal, Barry got back up and through everything into his attacks, his fist colliding with Wells jaw with a loud 'CRACK' sending his opponent to the floor.

As the fight continued Barry was slowly beginning to feel himself diminish in energy and slow down enough to get the heroic speedster in a choke hold.

Iris tried to break free from Eddie's grasp but he held her firmly in place as Flash and reverse Flash looked to her, Barry in fear but Reverse Flash looked in amusement "Let's show Iris the man behind the mask" Wells gripped Barry's mask as Barry struggled "Why… you've won" Barry gasped out trying to stop Wells.

"I know what you fear… Losing her faith in her hero… losing faith in you" Wells gripped the mask tighter "I will break you" Wells smirked as he tore the Mask away from Barry's face revealing the heroic speedster to the love of his life.

Iris felt her world crash to a stop as she watched Barry fall to his knees, Reverse Flash standing over the fallen hero as he tossed the mask to the floor, Iris felt tears bubbling into her eyes as she tried to think straight but couldn't, Barry was the Flash… why hadn't she see it before.

"You've lost Flash" Reverse Flash laughed.

"Get up Barry" Iris whispered, his head was still low in shame… she hated seeing the Flash like this but what broke her more was the fact that Barry was kneeling before her in defeat and hopelessness.

"Get up Barry" she said determined and Barry looked to her, the look in her eyes showed various emotions: Pain, anger, betrayal and hurt but more importantly he saw to emotions in her eyes that gave him back his light… made it burn brighter than the son: Pride and more importantly… Love.

Joe was right, Iris was in love with him but she just couldn't face those feelings… smiling bright he pushed himself off the ground and smirked "You got you phone?" he asked and Iris nodded looking confused "I need his confession… I need you to record it" Iris smirked grabbing her phone from her pocket "Get your mask on Barry" Barry did as she asked and sped back into his mask "I hope you're fast" he grinned his famous grin that made her inside melt "You're not the only one whose fast" she replied and he laugh, Barry sped around and caught Reverse Flash by surprise hitting him hard.

Iris took a step back as not to get caught in the cross fire between the speedster, her phone recoding the entire event as Barry got Wells into a choke hold and tore the mask off his opponent revealing himself to Iris and when she showed it to her boss… the world.

"You killed Nora Allen" Iris watched Barry's eyes through his mask and saw the pain and guilt shining in them "Why?"

"A confession will get you nowhere…Flash" Wells replied trying to break free and succeeded before speeding away in retreat, Iris closed her eyes "I'm sorry"

Barry sighed lowering his head "its ok, this is far from over" he replied giving her a smile before speeding off back to Star Labs leaving Iris standing on the bridge with Eddie awestruck at the sight of the Flash speeding into the distance.

She knew she would need to confront Barry at some point but for now she was willing to give him time to explain things in his own time… time they would both have plenty of together.

Star Labs:

Joe was gawping at the time vault that Cisco showed him, but what gawped him more was the name on the by-line in the article on the screen 'Iris West-Allen' turning to Cisco he pointed to the screen and Cisco laughed nodding his head, he had just finished removing Doctor Wells or Eobard Thawn's security pass to Star Labs.

* * *

West residence:

Iris was waiting for her father to come home, somehow she had a feeling he knew Barry's secret considering Barry and him were being so secretive recently with her.

Joe arrived home to see his daughter waiting with her arms crossed and her expression unreadable except the anger which was highly obvious considering her flaring nostrils.

"Were you and Barry ever going to tell me?" she asked.

"We were trying to keep you safe Iris, I couldn't lose you" Joe defended raising his hands in surrender.

"I can take care of myself Dad!" she yelled as the tears ran down her face.

"I know you're angry and I don't blame you…" she shook her head to cut him.

"I am not crying about the secret, you've known that Barry was out there…. Saving lives, risking his life" she tried to hold onto her tears but they were falling freely "We almost lost him dad and now you're letting him put himself in situations where we might lost him again" she cried as freely falling to her knees as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Joe was shocked to see his daughter fall apart like this in front of him, he had seen her cry when Barry had those seizures without a heartbeat as she ran off crying unable to watch him.

Joe gathered his daughter up and hugged her tight in his arms, she held onto him tight as she cried freely.

"I can't lose him again dad… It'll kill me" she whispered, Joe double took on that and looked at her, her eyes were filled with so much pain but mainly love… love for Barry.

"You're in love with him" he stated and she nodded with a smile as the tears dropped down her cheeks.

"Tell him" Joe said and Iris shook her head "I'm with Eddie" she replied.

"Iris, go to the man who makes you happy" he said and she closed her eyes "Go to your heart" he stepped back and watched her as she reopened her eyes and smiled "Thanks dad" she hugged him tight before leaving.

One thought on Joe's mind 'Make the right choice Iris' somehow though, he knew where she was going.

* * *

CCPD Forensic Lab:

Barry was standing by the window overlooking the city he protects, he had failed his father again to get the confession but he knew he will get it… one day.

A gentle cough came from behind him causing him to turn to face the new arrival, before him now stood Iris, she looked like she did some heavy crying… he contributed the tears to the fact he had kept the secret hidden from her for so long.

"Hey Iris" he greeted nervously.

"Me and Eddie just broke up" her news caught him by surprise, he had not expected it, his mind was still processing the name on the new article Gideon showed him earlier with Cisco and Caitlin.

"I'm sorry Iris" he sighed and she nodded "I felt as if I was not meant for him" he looked up as she edged closer to him, a hand cupping his cheek gently as her other hand rested on his shoulder.

"And who are you… meant for?" he asked nervously, his hands resting on her hips.

"You" she whispered pulling into a deep, passionate kiss which he returned happily after a few seconds in shock, their kiss was slow, deep and loving as if they were lovers.

Iris pulled back "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook, you got a lot of explaining to do" she warned and he nodded "I'll tell you everything" he replied and Iris leaned in closer "But first… Make love to me" she whispered and she slid out of her coat, Barry lifted up and placed her on his desk but not before clearing it with his speed causing Iris to Giggle "Impatient aren't we" she teased as Barry kissed her again, sliding along her jaw to the point where the neck and shoulders meet, he on her skin causing a gasp to escape her lips and moaned his name.

Slowly their clothing were discarded leaving them completely open for each other, Barry slid into her easily causing her to moan as her inside clenched around him, the feeling of making love to Iris was nothing anything Barry had ever fantasied about before, in fact it was beyond comparison as their bodies moved in unison, Iris moaned Barry's name as he moved inside her "Faster" she shuddered as he picked the pace, speed was a factor that Barry had the upper hand on, Iris moans were getting louder and louder as her breathing became laboured "Oh God" she moaned louder arching her back and thrust her hips into his forcing him deeper.

Barry throbbed deeper inside her and soon he could feel her insides tighten around him spurring him on faster and soon Iris threw her body backwards and screamed to the heavens as Barry roared her name releasing his seed deep inside her as she came hard with him, their scents mixing together as their bodies remained linked, Barry planting gentle kisses along her body.

"That was… wow" Iris said panting for breath as Barry smiled and nodded his head in agreement with an idiotic grin forming on his face.

"Hey Barry you in here dude?" Cisco walked in to see this and he shielded his eyes and sped off from the room crying "I'M BLIND!"

Barry and Iris blushed… this was going to be interesting.

(Hope you enjoyed… thank you all again and I hope to hear your reviews again)

Lycanboy666


End file.
